


Зеленоглазый монстр

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Cолдат присоединился к команде и медленно восстанавливается, но у него бывают приступы ревности, когда он видит, как Стив близок со своими друзьями – с Тони, Сэмом и Наташей. По заданию психолога ЩИТА Солдат ведет дневник, в котором описывает, что с ним происходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеленоглазый монстр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532729) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Переводчик: Heidel  
> Бета: MelamoryBlack  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Пейринг: Стив/Баки  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Размер: мини, 1917 слов в оригинале  
> Жанр: флафф, юмор, крэк  
> Примечание переводчика: «Зеленоглазый монстр» – идиома, обозначающая ревность.  
> Предупреждение: зашкаливающий флафф

**10 октября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью – Стивом Роджерсом. Я его знаю.  
3\. Вести дневник, в который я должен записывать свои чувства, чтобы психолог ЩИТА был доволен. Он утверждает, что это будет способствовать моему возвращению в «нормальное состояние»,

Статус:  
– Пока еще никого не убил. Хотя часто об этом думал.  
– Кажется, Роджерс лично заинтересован в моем восстановлении. Долго сидел со мной и рассказывал мне истории. Похоже, когда-то я умел «развлекаться на всю катушку».  
– По-моему, вести дневник – пустая трата времени.

**14 октября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью.  
3\. Встретиться с «командой»

Препятствия:  
1\. Встретился с командой, которая сейчас состоит из Стива, Старка, Уилсона и Романофф. Я заметил, что Старк и Уилсон пытаются вести себя дружелюбно. Но они слишком много разговаривают. Они очень шумные, особенно Старк. Они задают дурацкие вопросы, которые я не понимаю. Они дружат со Стивом. Они знают его и помнят его лучше, чем я.  
2\. Команда разговаривает со Стивом намного больше, чем необходимо. Это мешает выполнять Задачу №1.

Статус:  
Никого не убил. Даже шумных и надоедливых. 

**15 октября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью.  
3\. Заслужить доверие остальных, чтобы они стали меньше меня боятся. 

Препятствия:  
1\. В повседневных разговорах всё время всплывают вещи, которых я не знаю или не помню.  
2\. Мне не нравится, когда люди пытаются быть со мной вежливыми. Они понимают, что со мной что-то не так, и у них не очень-то получается это скрыть. Они предлагают разные способы развлечься. Мне не нравится ни один из них.  
3\. Оказалось, Стив много смеется со своими друзьями. Со мной он смеется гораздо реже. Иногда Тони обнимает его и Стив позволяет ему!

Статус:  
– Много времени провел со Стивом. Он показал мне, как пользоваться Интернетом.  
– Ходил в боулинг. С силой бросил шар вбок и разбил устройство для установки кеглей. Притворился, что это была случайность. Никто мне не поверил.  
– Агент Романофф говорит, что я делаю успехи. Не думаю, что она стала бы говорить неправду, чтобы заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше. Она не пытается скрыть свое отношение и часто напоминает мне, что убьет меня, если будет необходимо, и это только убеждает меня в её искренности. 

Заключение:  
Неоспоримые доказательства улучшения. 

**17 октября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью.  
3\. Использовать Интернет, чтобы узнать о том, что я пропустил. 

Препятствия:  
– Стив часто разговаривает с Сэмом наедине. Кажется, Сэм считается кем-то вроде психолога, который помогает людям справиться с последствиями миссий и утешает их, когда им грустно. Я думаю, Стив говорит с Сэмом обо мне. Мне это не нравится. Я видел, как Сэм положил руку на плечо Стива!!!  
– Тони никогда не затыкается. Он всё время предлагает сходить в какой-нибудь новый ресторан. У меня уже очень давно не было возможности выбирать, что мне есть, и я просто хочу жареный сэндвич с сыром, черт возьми! А еще Тони всегда старается сесть рядом со Стивом.  
– Наташа очень красивая и отлично сражается. Стиву нравятся такие девушки. Почему-то меня это злит.  
– В Интернете очень много отвлекающих факторов. Не слишком много узнал о недавней истории или поп-культуре. Нашел много разнообразной порнографии. 

Статус:  
– Никого не убил.  
– Практически не пообщался со Стивом.  
– Приснилось несколько снов (возможно, это воспоминания) о Стиве. Возможно, причиной этих снов послужили найденные в интернете материалы, а, может, и нет. 

**19 октября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью.  
3\. Использовать Интернет для чего-нибудь еще, кроме просмотра порно. 

Препятствия:  
– Тони такой же, как Говард, только хуже. Он богатый, смелый и с легкостью очаровывает людей. Сегодня он вступил в бой как Железный Человек и дрался бок о бок со Стивом. Я пока отстранен от участия в оперативной работе.  
– Сэм тоже участвовал в бою. Он может летать. Он летает! Кто, черт возьми, может с этим соперничать?? Плюс, похоже, у него и Стива есть «много общего». Сэм идиот.  
– Наташа тоже убила много злобных роботов. Стив её похвалил. Кажется, они друзья не разлей вода! Иногда она что-то шепчет ему на ухо, и затем Стив смотрит на меня. Я хочу знать, о чем они говорят!  
– После боя они пошли поужинать. Они звали меня, но я не пошел. Вместо этого я пробил несколько дыр в стене.

Статус:  
– Я ненавижу друзей Стива.  
– Нашел в Интернете кое-что еще, помимо порно. Животные, играющие на музыкальных инструментах. Это всё еще не история или культура, но это не порно. Это считается.  
– Мне опять снился секс со Стивом. 

**22 октября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью.  
3\. Наблюдать за командой, найти потенциальные слабости или недостатки, которые не заметил Стив. 

Выводы:  
– Тони – несносный самовлюбленный эгоист. А Стив даже не интересуется наукой, он просто притворяется, что она ему нравится, чтобы Тони был счастлив. Почему он это делает?!?  
– Наташа меня иногда пугает. Стив с ней тоже слишком милый! А еще оказалось, что по современным стандартам красоты она гораздо привлекательнее, чем я.  
– У Сэма комплекс спасителя. Это очень непривлекательная черта. К сожалению, у Стива тоже есть этот комплекс, так что это не получится использовать, чтобы настроить Стива против Сэма.  
– Агент Коулсон, как и все остальные, по-видимому, влюблен в Стива. У него дома очень много изображений со Стивом, похоже, он его поклонник. Кажется, Стив из-за этого чувствует себя неудобно, поэтому я думаю, что агент Коулсон представляет собой наименьшую угрозу.  
– Похоже, агенту Колсону не нравится Тони Старк. Мне нравится агент Коулсон.  
– Кажется, Тони очень ревнует из-за того, что Сэм так близок со Стивом, и постоянно садится рядом со Стивом, чтобы Сэм не смог перетянуть на себя всё его внимание. Хотя и закономерно, что Тони видит в Сэме угрозу, но желание Старка безраздельно владеть Стивом возмутительно.

Статус:  
Вспомнил, как мы со Стивом занимались сексом в Альпах. Мы были в палатке и изо всех сил старались не шуметь. Рассказал об этом Стиву. Он был счастлив, что я вспомнил. Потом я сказал ему, что использую это воспоминание, чтобы успокоится после ночных кошмаров, когда мне снится, как меня кромсали в медчасти ГИДРЫ. Стив расстроился, поэтому я ушел и попросил меня не беспокоить. Тогда он пошел поговорить с Сэмом!!!!

Я ненавижу Сэма. 

**28 октября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью.  
3\. Показать команде, чего я стою в бою.

Препятствия:  
– Устроили со Стивом спарринг в спортзале. Мы со Стивом бросали друг друга через всю комнату. Кажется, остальных это напугало. Наташа потом сообщила мне, что они просто не привыкли видеть, как Стива швыряют с такой легкостью. Но мы же тренировались! Я хотел показать, что умею драться! Я делал это для Стива!!!!!  
– Возбудился, когда Стив прижал меня к полу. Притворился, что ничего не было. 

Статус:  
– После нашего спарринга Сэм и Тони надели свои необычные блестящие костюмы и устроили тренировочный бой вдвоем против Стива. Моя рука тоже блестит! Кроме того, почему они дерутся со Стивом сразу вдвоем??!!? ПОЧЕМУ?!?  
– Я подслушал, как Наташа пыталась уговорить Стива пойти на свидание с кем-то по имени Лилиан. Я не знаю, кто такая эта Лилиан, но я её ненавижу.  
– Читал о музыке 1980-х годов в Интернете. Не заинтересовался. Посмотрел видео, где ребенок ездит верхом на собаке как на лошади. Это была более полезная трата времени.  
– Еще смотрел порно. Оказывается, есть порно с Капитаном Америкой. Они используют двойника, поэтому на видео был не Стив, и это, вероятно, единственная причина, по которой я оказался способен справиться с Задачей № 1.

**31 октября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью.  
3\. Починить компьютер.

Препятствия:  
– Судя по всему, порнографические сайты могут сломать компьютер.  
– Из всех, кого я знаю, для ремонта компьютера лучше всего обращаться к Тони Старку. Теперь он знает, какое порно я смотрел. Я ненавижу Тони.  
– Дети всё время звонят в дверь и требуют конфеты. Из-за этого трудно поговорить со Стивом о том, какое порно я нашел. 

Статус:  
– Тони и Сэм спорили насчет костюма, который Стив должен одеть на Хэллоуин. Наташа сказала, что это очень мило – два лучших друга Стива препираются из-за него. Мне удалось удержаться и не убить её или кого-нибудь еще, хотя я хотел. Вместо этого я сказал ей, что ни один из этих безмозглых придурков не является лучшим другом Стива. Она ответила: «Не беспокойся, у них просто платонические отношения», а затем ухмыльнулась. Я ненавижу Наташу.  
Есть и хорошие новости.  
– Стив вообще отказался надевать какой-либо костюм. Наташа выбрала костюм оборотня, Сэм оделся Робин Гудом, а Тони надел костюм робота «в ретро-стиле», не знаю, что это значит. Идиотский Тони с его идиотскими шутками. Агент Коулсон не стал надевать костюм; Наташа сказала, что в прошлом он всегда одевался как один из Воющих Коммандос, но посчитал, что при мне и Стиве это будет неприемлемо.  
– Я не стал надевать никакой костюм. К черту костюмы.

**7 ноября**

Задачи:  
1\. Никого не убивать.  
2\. Взаимодействовать с основной целью.  
3\. Поцеловать его.

Препятствия:  
– Сэм, Тони и Наташа всё время торчат поблизости. Однако, при более детальном рассмотрении, объективный анализ показывает, что агент Романофф, скорее всего, права в своей оценке: Сэм и Тони просто друзья Стива и не представляют собой значительную угрозу, за исключением, конечно, того факта, что они постоянно ЗДЕСЬ и без конца РАЗГОВАРИВАЮТ СО СТИВОМ, когда Стив должен разговаривать со мной.  
– Я собирался поцеловать Стива, но потом остановился. Тогда Стив поцеловал меня. В этот момент я вспомнил несколько подобных случаев, возможно, сотни воспоминаний, все сразу. Я толкнул Стива в стену и убежал. За городом я остановился, украл телефон и позвонил ему, чтобы извиниться. Агент Коулсон и Наташа приехали за мной и отвезли домой.

Статус:  
– Разозлен.  
– Вместе с тем я понял, что в течение нескольких дней я всерьез не собирался никого убить (не задумывался об этом дольше, чем на несколько секунд). Кроме того, когда я убегал из города, я был в ярости и хотел швырнуть грузовик, но не сделал этого, боясь навредить гражданским. Это значительный прогресс.  
Конечно, я понимаю, что было время, когда для меня было совершенно естественным заботиться о том, чтобы не причинять вреда случайным людям. Каждый день, постоянно, я не должен делать того, из-за чего могут пострадать невинные люди. Это просто напоминание мне, какой долгий путь мне еще предстоит пройти.

**10 ноября**

Задачи:  
1\. Сказать Стиву, чего я хочу.

Препятствия:  
– Я по-прежнему не тот Баки, которого он знал. Я никогда не стану прежним Баки, даже если буду стараться изо всех сил.  
– Я должен был найти время, чтобы поговорить со Стивом наедине. Поэтому мне пришлось обмануть Старка, сказав, что кино-марафон по просмотру Стар Трека, который он затеял, чтобы мы со Стивом узнали что-то новое, переносится.

Статус:  
– Я сказал Стиву, что мы снова должны быть вместе. Стив заплакал, но сказал, что плачет от счастья.  
– Стив поцеловал меня, и я не сбежал.  
– У Стива по-прежнему очень мягкие губы.  
– Позже мы снова целовались в кухне. Тони и Сэм вошли и увидели нас. Ни один из них не стал драться со мной за Стива. Они улыбнулись и сказали, что рады за нас, и, кажется, были искренними.

Мне нравятся Тони и Сэм.


End file.
